The happy, the annoyed and the couple
by Heat Castle
Summary: In which Emma tells Hook about Regina and Robin.


**Fair warning:** This is essentially Captain Swan. Deal with an Emma happy and absolutely thrilled for Regina and Robin.

Also, this has been floating in my head this week and putting it down proved to be quite the challenge. I feel like I have a little work to do with Emma, but I'll get there. Hope you enjoy it.

Oh, btw, there will be the other way around. Because everyone talks about yearn looks and doe-y eyes lol

And of course, nothing in OUAT belongs to me. If it did, oh boy...

xxx

**The happy, the annoyed and the couple**

Keeping a secret in a small town is difficult. Keeping a secret in a small town where every single person knows you is even harder.

That's why, on a sunny morning, Emma Swan stormed in at Granny's looking for Killian Jones. Every day before going home, she invited him to meet her for breakfast. At first he seemed genuinely happy with her offer, but now he simply looked detached. Of course she thought it had to do with the whole complication involving Zelena and her plan to go back in time.

"There you are!" She sat across from him, smiling broadly and beaming with excitement.

"What's it, Swan? You sound overly excited today," Killian flipped a few page of his book, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Is your magic changing your mood now?"

"Not exactly. Actually great news do that."

"I can't imagine what news those must be."

"Oh, you really can't. Guess who I caught walking hand in hand last night by the forest?"

"Your parents, maybe? I've never seen such a pair like them." The bitter tone in Killian's voice didn't go unnoticed. Emma frowned slightly.

"No, not my parents. There's nothing new in seeing them walking hand in hand, Killian. Seriously, look at me, please!"

Hook looked up to her. There was something off about his behavior, but Emma couldn't quite put her finger on it, and she wasn't going to push him. Not now, anyway.

"Regina and Robin."

"What's with them?" Emma rolled her eyes.

"Wake up, Killian, I'm telling you they were walking by the forest hand in hand last night." She looked super excited.

"And how do you know it? I mean, when did you see them?"

"Robin and his Merry Men have been patrolling the woods, watching out for flying monkeys. I've been doing the same when I'm not having magic lessons. Yesterday Regina started lessons in the woods. Robin and the others were there to kind of look after us. When we were finished, Regina vanished, and so did Robin, but I didn't connect the dots right away. So, when I was coming out of the forest, they were a good 60 feet ahead of me."

"Yeah, good for them." Killian couldn't be more uninterested.

"I can tell that they are just in the beginning but there's something there. I mean, she looked extremely comfortable with him. Then they held each other and I just felt a great joy to see that despite all the darkness that Zelena is throwing at us, Regina is finally trying to give herself a chance of happiness."

"Well, Swan, that is really big news," he said, trying to sound at least interested in the matter.

"Who knew the Queen would make her way to an outlaw." He smirked, contemplating the irony. "It looks highly ironic, though, given that she wanted his head back in the day."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Snow White wasn't the only one the Queen was hunting."

"How do you know that?"

"As soon as we got back to the Enchanted Forest I left the group. I wasn't really in the mood for a community walk to the Queen's Castle, so I took a horse with Philip and Aurora and went to find the Jolly Roger. Two months later, I came across one of Robin's men and he told me about them being chased by black knights. He also told me that Robin saved Regina from being taken away by a flying monkey." He averted his eyes from hers. He didn't want to talk about the forgotten year. Not yet.

If possible, Emma got even more excited. "So they met there, and here as well. Do you know what this smells like?"

"What, Swan?" Talking about Regina wasn't exactly what he wanted to do. He wanted to stay away from Emma. He licked his cursed lips reminding himself of his unwanted task.

"True love!" She giggled. Emma giggled in front of him. Again.

"Do you believe in this true love thing?"

"I'm a product of it, aren't I? At least that's what Rumpelstiltskin say. And I believe."

"Of course you believe. Now that Henry is not the Henry we all knew, you apparently took his role as believer."

"Perhaps." She smiled. But he got angry. Would she ever get his rudeness seriously and be mad at him? "I'm believing in many things lately. Also, I feel happy for Regina, you know? It's about time she lets some happiness in her life."

"Does she deserve it? She is a villain after all."

Emma considered his question. According to popular knowledge she was a villain. According to what she's been experiencing in the past few days, Regina's changed quite a lot. And every person deserved a second chance if their attitude is truly one of moving on and letting the past where it belongs.

"She _was_ a villain. I believe that with Henry in her life she started to changing inside, and now it is reaching her outside. She's showing she's a good person. And we need her to believe in it as well."

"But she's got no heart. She's probably acting out of fear, her life is on the line."

"So is mine." She said simply.

Those words struck Killian like lightning. He needed to leave. Being so close to Emma, seeing her so happy for a woman that wanted to kill her and her family not so long ago was doing things to him.

"Good for Regina to have him now. It must help her somehow, right? Now, if you excuse me, I need to go." He closed his book, and was at the door in a flash when she called out.

"Killian!"

"What?" He looked back.

"Mary Margaret told me to invite you to dinner tonight."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Just show up, ok?"

"Alright, Swan."

Emma stared at the door. Killian was different. He was trying to pull himself away from her. But she wouldn't let him do that. Sincerely, she still didn't understand her feelings for him, but sensed that having him beside her would help more than anything.


End file.
